Legend of the Four Winds
by DarkAngelofOtaku
Summary: What if not only Naruto, but four others, were chosen to bear the immense power of otherworldly beings for the good of the Shinobi world? This is their story. Kind of AU, if you will... tweaked chapter two in lieu of knowing Rin's last name. Also, NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you want ownership go see a man named Masashi Kishimoto.

Prologue: 

Sixteen years ago… about few weeks after the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze… another problem had arisen… this time in Kiri; the Hidden Mist Village.

A new Mizukage had taken power. He was shrouded in mystery, having been recommended by the Nidaime Mizukage, Sebastian Hozuki. The Sandaime Mizukage gave a foreboding aura of ill intent… and this was proven when he decreed that all clans with the boundaries of Kiri, whose blood held the power of Kekkei Genkai, were to be hunted down and executed.

The shadow of persecution had cast itself upon Kirigakure no Sato. Men, women, and children were wiped out without mercy.

However…

Four clans who were amung the most prominent had each recently produced an heir. These four children were the hope for the future and their respective clans would not let them be slain by the whim of a mad dictator.

The wisest of one of the clans in question had informed the others that the village's ultimate secret was also in dire jeopardy.

You see, Kiri had four legendary spirits sealed away. The four clan elders knew if the Sandaime were to obtain them, all hell would break loose… to put it bluntly. Fortunatly, each clan had at least two prominent seal masters and they came up with an idea.

The four Wind Spirits were to be sealed into the infants and, for further protection, said infants were to be delivered to the other great nations.

There was no time to debate who would get what Spirit, so the shinobi obtained the sealing urn which had been stored closest to their estate.

A strong clan who could blend water and fire natures to make corrosive vapor; the Sachimi clan, had sealed the Dragon of the East Wind into their young heir and a small party rushed the boy to Konoha.

An albino clan who had the ability to, more or less, turn their skeletons into armories; the Kaguya, sealed away the Tortoise of the North Wind and their curriers delivered the boy to Iwa.

A swift clan whose powers revolved around fusing water and wind natures to make ice; the Yuki clan, hid the Tiger of the West Wind away in their heiress and the girl was taken to Kumo.

A strong clan who could combine their earth and fire natures to make lava; the Terumi clan, locked away the Phoenix of the South Wind into the child and she was to be taken to Suna.

Only time would tell if these four children would have the strength to change not only Kirigakure no Sato; but also possibly the entire shinobi world…

…for this is…

… THE LEGEND OF THE FOUR WINDS

And that's the prologue of my Naruto story which features "The Famous Foursome" as I call them. If you liked it, please comment. But remember; if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say… then don't say anything at all. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, copyright based, at least. I do own copies of the manga, DVDs, trading cards, T-shirts… heck I'm thinking of going as Shikamaru to Otakon 2012. Why? Let's see… Ino, Temari, Tayuya… girls… and I'm somewhat of a lazy genius myself. Anyways…

Chapter 1: 

Setting: Konohagakure no Sato; the Hidden Leaf Village, 12 years after the prologue…

It was your usual morning in the classroom of one Iruka Umino. Let's see; Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke, Choji stuffing his face, Naruto drooling over Sakura, Hinata having naughty thoughts about Naruto, Sasuke being an emo douche, y'know… the usual.

A boy with bright blue, slightly spiked hair rushed, "whew… just made it!"

The boy wore a thin light gray jacket with rolled sleeves over a black T-shirt, metal bracers on his lower arms, slightly baggy dark blue pants (with metal bracers on his lower legs), and the commonplace blue ninja sandals with his hitai-ate tied around his waist like a belt.

"Hey Ryudo," called Kiba, "you rushed in here almost as fast as Sakura and Ino!"

"There's a good reason for that," the blue-haired boy, now identified as Ryudo smirked, "I didn't run as fast as them because I want to spend as little time around the emo as possible." Kiba, Naruto, and a blue-haired girl (not Hinata) who had been watching him snickered. Ino and Sakura turned on him.

"Jeez, Ryudo! You always badmouth Sasuke-kun!" Ino snapped. "You better apologize right now!" screeched Sakura.

Ryudo sighed, "you're right. I'm sorry." Ino and Sakura smirked.

Then Ryudo smirked, "I shouldn't waste my breath on the poster boy for pity parties."

Naruto, Kiba, and Ryudo's fangirl cracked up.

"Alright class. Settle down and take your seats," Iruka instructed, walking in.

Fast forward to when Iruka is calling out teams:

"Squad 7… Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno… and Sasuke Uchiha."

Ryudo turned to Naruto and shouted across the room, "boy do I feel sorry for you!"

"Ahem," Iruka cleared his throat, "Squad 8… Kiba Inuzuka… Hinata Hyuga… Shino Aburame."

Come on, come on, Ryudo thought, get to my team already!

"Next… Squad 9… Ryudo Hikari…"

Finally, Ryudo thought with a smile.

"Lori Kawaguchi…"

The light blue-haired girl (whose hair resembled dreadlocks swept back by a yellow Alice band) let out a whoop of joy being on the same team as her crush. In addition to the Alice band, Lori sported a blue long-sleeved top with her family crest (a black cog-like symbol) on the back, yellow pleated miniskirt, jet-black toeless thigh-highs (like Karin and young Kushina), and blue ninja sandals with her headband around her neck.

"And Masaki Endoh…"

A white-haired boy with his headband in the usual forehead spot wearing an open red jacket, light red (NOT pink) T-shirt, blue pants with wrappings around the lower legs, and usual ninja sandals. Basically the lower half of his outfit is the same as Kakashi's. (In addition to being spiky and white, from the lower ears to the nape of his neck is a black buzz cut)

"And Squad 10… Ino Yamanaka… Shikamaru Nara… Choji Akimichi…"

Lori smiled, seeing that coming a mile away; being the class bookworm, she had read up on past generations. Then again everyone knew the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and how they played off one another.

"Now then," Iruka continued, "if you'd wait here until your Jonin-Sensei arrive…"

Fifteen minutes later…

A woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair; wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved top, black exercise shorts behind a white waist apron, black toeless thigh-highs, and blue ninja sandals, who wore her headband as a hairband walked in, "would Squad 9 please come with me?"

Ryudo, Lori, and Masaki stood and followed her out.

They walked to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"What are we doing here, Sensei?" Ryudo asked.

The brown-haired beauty smiled, "I just figured I'd treat my new students to lunch while we introduce ourselves to each other."

"Seriously?! You're awesome, Sensei!" Ryudo cheered, eliciting a laugh from the woman.

"Thank you," she grinned.

Once they placed their orders and Teuchi and Ayame gave them their food, the woman got down to business.

"Alright, we'll each take turns introducing ourselves," she explained, "we'll give our name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first as an example. My name is Rin Nohara. I like help people and my friends, which include you; my students, I dislike spiders and perverts. My hobbies are training myself to be a great medic ninja and my dream is to save as many lives as I can with my skills. Now then, ladies first."

Lori nodded, "my name is Lori Kawaguchi. I like reading and people who value knowledge and friendship. I dislike arrogant people and being tickled. ("That makes two of us," RIn briefly interrupted) My hobbies include reading and learning new things. And my dream…"

Rin smiled in understanding when Lori peeked at Ryudo from the corner of her eye and blushed.

"Alright," she nodded, "how about you."

"My name is Masaki Endoh. I like training and extroverted people. I dislike overly girly stuff and stereotypes. My hobbies involve training and learning about new weapons. As for my dream for the future… well to be honest, I never put much stock in that sort of thing."

Rin nodded again, "and last but not least…"

Ryudo nodded, "the name's Ryudo Hikari. I like cute girls and people who appreciate the value of earning/working for what they have. I dislike people who disrespect women and people who prefer to take shortcuts in life. My hobbies include reading manga and getting to know new people. And my dream for the future is to one day make Jonin, meet Ms. Right, get married and raise a strong shinobi family."

Rin, Lori, Masaki, Teuchi, and Ayame applauded his noble personality and ambition, resulting in Ryudo sporting a fierce blush to their amusement.

Meiterumiisthehottestnarutoc haractereverperiod

And that's chapter 2… or is it chapter 1? Ah, never mind. Anyways, few things I want to point out. Concerning Rin as their sensei; consider it an alternate universe where she didn't die. I'm drawing some inspiration, name-wise, from other series I like. For example, Shichimi is the surname of the main character in Shuffle, Lori is based on Levy from Fairy Tail, and Masaki is basically inspired by a Japanese musician of the same name. Check out his work on the fourth and fifth Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's openings. You won't be disappointed. Please comment and remember; nothing nice or constructive, no comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Any. Thing.

Also,… MERRY CHRIS… I mean,… HAPPY HOLIDAYS!... whew, dodged a bullet…

Chapter 2: 

The next morning; Ryudo, Lori, and Endoh arrived at Training Field 16, as per Rin-Sensei's instructions. Said sensei smiled at her charges, "good morning, kids."

"Rin-Sensei," Ryudo whined, "we're borderline teenagers!"

Rin laughed, "since all three of you are twelve, you're still technically kids." She cleared her throat, "anyways… onto the matter at hand. This is a test to see if you can become Genin." "Um… Rin-Sensei?" Lori asked, "I thought we were already Genin." Ryudo nodded, tapping his headband for emphasis.

Rin sighed, "well… the test you took at the academy was to weed out… those who didn't show much… promise. This is the true test and it is up to the sensei to choose how to test you. To be completely honest, only one-third of the graduating class will be able to pass. That is; four teams out of twelve."

Endoh let out a low whistle. "Makes sense," he added as an afterthought.

Ryudo pointed at him dramatically, "it speaks!"

Lori laughed and Rin bit down on her lip to stifle her laugh.

Endoh rolled his eyes at his comrade's antics, "let's just take the test."

Lori turned to their teacher, "what kind of test is it, Sensei?"

Rin smiled, producing a pair of bells on strings (A/N: So I'm unoriginal. Sue me!), "this is your test."

"We're going caroling?" Ryudo asked, "I know the author is writing this chapter shortly after Christmas, but come on." "Stop breaking the Fourth Wall," Lori chastised her crush.

Rin smiled, shaking her head, "no, we're not going caroling. Basically, you have to grab a bell from me by noon. I won't make it easy."

"But there's only two bells," Lori pointed out.

"Very observant, Lori," Rin nodded, "at least one of you will fail and have to be sent back to the academy for another year of training."

"Screw that!" Ryudo snapped, breaking into a charge, heading for Rin. Rin gracefully flipped over him and grabbed him by the elbows, "chill out. I haven't said 'go' yet. Besides, I'm not making these rules. These are the standards of this particular test since the beginning of the academy. My sensei gave this test to my squad when I was your age, and his sensei did it to his squad."

"It's all a manner of tradition," indicated Endoh.

Rin nodded, "go." With that, she body-flickered away.

"Spread out," said Lori, "we can cover more ground." With that, she leapt to the right.

Endoh leapt to the left and Ryudo charged straight ahead.

Ryudo came to a stop at the tree line, seeing Rin-Sensei standing on the river bank. Slowly, he took one step at a time, being as quiet as possible. When he was two feet behind her, "gotcha!" He pounced… only to phase right through his "sensei" and dive into the river.

The real Rin walked up to him smiling, "genjutsu; one of the basic ninja arts." With that, she body-flickered away, leaving him to climb onto shore. Ryudo was not going to be the team's weak link and he wasn't going to let anyone make him look as such, sensei or not.

I don't care if she is my sensei, Ryudo thought. She humiliates me? Well, let's see how she likes a taste of her own medicine. He knew how he was going to get a bell. He just hoped it worked… and that Rin-Sensei wouldn't be mad at him…

Elsewhere… a bare patch of ground to be precise…

Rin stood a short distance from Lori. "Come and get me," she invited, "I promise I won't move from this spot."

Lori charged, forming a hand sign as two exact duplicates of her appeared on either side. Rin smiled, a simple clone jutsu? I'm afraid I'm not a jonin for nothing, my dear.

She quickly made the signs for monkey, dog, and snake, "saru, inu, mi-Earth style: Sudden Sinkhole!"

Lori let out a yelp as the ground beneath her gave way. Upon her rather ungraceful, face-first landing, her clones dissipated.

Rin stood upon the edge, "one of the three basic ninja arts; ninjutsu." With that, she leapt into the tree-line.

She landed in a small nearby glen, seeing Endoh upon the stream's opposite bank. He noticed her, striking a pose with fists clenched.

She smiled, leaping over the stream, her own fists raised, "the third of the basic arts; taijutsu!" As she descended, Endoh caught her wrists. Quick as a flash, she grasped his wrist and flung him over her head releasing him. He twisted in the air and landed on top of the water.

She smiled, "so one of my students has already learned the walk-on-water exercise?" Endoh stared at her, "the no-hands-tree-climbing, as well Sensei."

Rin nodded, "impressive." She charged at him. As she closed in, he squatted down (still on the water) and quickly shot out his left leg in an attempt to wind her. She flipped over his leg as a pro gymnast would a balance beam, landing back on her original side of the stream. No sooner had he spun around than she grabbed the scruff of his shirt, spun around, and launched him like a frisbee.

Endoh reached into his pouch and hurled a handful of shuriken at her… only for Rin to go 'poof' and winding up with the shuriken embedded in a log (Naruto Abridged fans, say it with me: LOGGED!)

Rin appeared before him, performing a spinning back kick of which he could only cross his arms to serve as a buffer. The impact increased his propulsion, sending him spine-first into a tree. He recovered… only to find his sensei had disappeared.

Spoilernejisdeadwontsayhowoh mygod

Ryudo and Lori had met up. They were at the edge of the clearing where they began the exercise, crouching behind the shrubbery, watching Rin flip through a medical book.

Ryudo smirked, "I've got the perfect way to get those bells… but you have to trust me… as I will trust in you."

Lori blushed. Her crush trusted her? "Of… of course, Ryudo-kun," she stammered, "let's do it!" He nodded with a smile (which made Lori mentally swoon) and whispered his plan…

Rin was just finishing the paragraph she was on… when a horde of Ryudos and Loris came out of the woodwork, charging her. "Clone Swarm Jutsu!" all six Ryudos screamed in unison.

Rin smiled. This could be fun. She charged in, ready to give her students a challenge. Blow after blow, she busted most of the clones until there was only her and Lori. "A cute attempt," she smiled at her fellow kunoichi, "but alas, it fell short. So… where's the real Ryudo?"

"Behind you," a smug voice caused her eyes to widened. Before she could counter or evade, the main part of Ryudo's plan to get the bells (and get her back for that genjutsu stunt) came into action.

"Mischief art; Tickle Attack!" he cried, digging his wiggling fingers into her ribs. "Gahaha… stahahap… no fahahair…" Rin burst out laughing. "Lori; get the bells!" he ordered, his tickling having forced Rin to her knees in hysterics. Lori swiped the bells and the two of them leapt away, flashing a blushing Rin-Sensei the "V for Victory" peace sign you see all the time in anime.

Rin shook her head as Endoh jogged over, "okay… okay… you pass."

Ryudo looked at Endoh, "looks like you're going back to the academy, slowpoke."

Rin shook her head once more, "not exactly." Ryudo looked at her, "what do you mean, Sensei?"

"The reason behind two bells to three genin is to see if any of the squad would put themselves aside, not worry about being sent back, and suggest a team-coordinated strategy. You came up with a team-based plan… albeit an unorthodox one… so the squad passes."

A few minutes later; Ryudo, Lori, and Endoh were sitting seiza-style before Rin as she paced before them, smiling at her new team.

"You all displayed outstanding ninja qualities. I have no doubt that you'll go far in your careers."

She stood before Endoh, "you adapted to your situation well and never gave up no matter how rough things got." "Thank you, Sensei," Endoh bowed.

She stood before Ryudo, a small smirk on her face, "you took full advantage of an enemy's weakness, which falls under doing whatever is necessary to complete the task at hand. And on a side note; I'm not mad." Ryudo blushed and chuckled nervously, "thanks, Rin-Sensei."

Finally, she stood before Lori, "I know taking advantage of me may have seemed like an awkward strategy but you followed through, just as any shinobi has to obey an order they may not agree with. Well done." Lori blushed, bowing, "thank you, Rin-Sensei."

Rin then addressed them as a whole, "well then… Team 9 has passed the true genin test. You are all now official shinobi of Konoha; the village hidden in the leaves. Meet me tomorrow at the Hokage Tower to start our first mission! Dismissed and congratulations!" Endoh smirked as Ryudo and Lori leapt up, cheering and embracing Rin in a hug, which she gladly returned.

Tobiisobitonosurprisethere

There you go, chapter 2! The team has completed the bell test. Concerning jutsu; I won't say what natures Ryudo, Lori, and Endoh are at this point. But, I will say I've decided on Rin being earth nature with water as her secondary. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday break, ladies and gentlemen. I for one did, having gotten several good DVDs such as X-Men: First Class, Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, The Lorax, and Naruto the Movie: The Will of Fire.


End file.
